shumgamingfandomcom-20200214-history
The Adept Division
A page dedicated to the Mass Effect 3 multiplay characters the Adept Division. This page will have a listing of notes and info on each adept I've customized. Spiral- Human Male Profile: With unbreakable courage and undying confidence Spiral will do all he can to battle against the Reaper threat. With abilities like Shockwave, Spiral can stagger even the largest of opponents, allowing his team mates some respite. Notes: This MP-character is based on Gurren Lagann. Arsenal: Power Speed Recharge +81% . Viper- Human Female Profile: Viper specialize in biotic crowd control, a valuable and renowned asset on the battlefield. Allies often share stories of how an enemy soldier, sneaking from behind to deliver a fatal blow, could suddenly end up floating above their squadron. Notes: Viper went through so many changes. Back then she was named Showtime, Boomer and for awhile Ultra Dynamite. Her colors jumped from looking like Rouge from the X men, a Sentinel from X men, then to military camo, to now settling with a color deco that I use to use on the female vanguard. Arsenal: Power Speed Recharge +160% . Thyend Tiznear- Asari Profile: Thyend Tiznear is a fierce and graceful warrior. She is a incredibly powerful natural biotic. Among her own people Thyend excel at hit-and-run tactics to ruthlessly eliminate her opponents from the battlefield. She is the best when she focus on Biotic Explosions, with her reliable biotic combo of Warp and Throw. Back-and-forth spamming of these two powers enable her to deal out high area of effect damage at any range, chewing through and knocking back enemies with constant explosions. Notes: At first I only focused on Stasis when it came to the Asari Adept. After realizing the potential she has in creating biotic explosions. I focused the Stasis ability with the Vanguard Asari. Arsenal: Power Speed Recharge +200% . Dante Darkness- Drell Profile: Though Dante may lack the rugged durability of other races, he is lightning fast and deadly accurate on the Sniper Riffle. He is to be feared on the battlefield. Notes: In construction Arsenal: Power Speed Recharge +75% . Krona Fatality- Asari Justicar Profile: Krona's people the Asari are the most influential and respected sentient species in the galaxy. They are native to the planet Thessia and were the first species to discover the Citadel. Their long lifespan and history have allowed them to serve as galactic mediators for centuries. While not as physically powerful as other species, their proficiency with biotics makes them dangerous opponents. During the Reaper invasion, some Justicars like Krona returned to Thessia to reinforce their homeworld's defense. It is estimated that if the Reapers are defeated, the justicar order may no longer exist due to their limited numbers. Notes: Krona's armor is colored like Shiro Shepard's armor. Arsenal: Power Speed Recharge +200% . Kratos- EX Cerberus Agent Profile: Among the Phoenix operatives Kratos was one of the highly skilled in combat and biotic abilities. He can manipulate the Cerberus lash and stasis technology, backed up by his powerful skills, make Kratos invaluable assets on the battlefield. Notes: Based on the moves the Phoenix class uses with his Biotic Whips make me think of Kratos from the God of War video game series. Arsenal: Power Speed Recharge +200% . Kunimitsu Goto- N7 Fury Profile: Kunimistsu use implants to fuel her biotics and her incredible movement speed. She can wind an unpredictable path on the battlefield, moving in and out of combat before returning to unleash a sweeping biotic attack on her unsuspecting targets. Notes: Since the character model is recycled from Kasumi's model I decided to the N7 Fury as Kasumi's sister. Her name Kunimitsu is based on the tekken character of the same name. Check out player notes. Arsenal: Power Speed Recharge +200% .